iPear Store More
by The Thunder Rush
Summary: What happens after iPear Store... when Freddie is so angry, that he actually refuses to talk to Sam... Please Read and Review. Oneshot!


**iPear Store More**

Sam walked out of the pear store, having the satisfactory of leaving the job. She knew Freddie was mad at her, but when is he not? She'll tell him to get over it, and BOOM! everything will be back to normal. Mamma's got it all in hand, she thought.

She walked out of the mall, and headed towards the Bushwell Plaza, which was only four blocks away.

As she reached the 8th floor, and opened the door of the Shay apartment, she heard wails and screams.

"HOW COULD SHE? and how could 'SHE'?" Freddie yelled and then growled in anger, and flailing his arms everywhere.

"Wait a minute, how many 'shes' are we talking about here?" Asked Carly, who was sitting on the couch, calmly eating her whipped cream carrots.

Sam was still in the doorway, and Freddie's back was towards her, probably that's why he didn't see her, because he kept on wailing.

"I'm talking about my monster of a boss, 'NATALIE'" said Freddie loudly, making a disgusted face at her name. " _AND_ I'm talking about _YOUR_ demon of a friend, 'SAM', who just _LOVES_ ruining my life, and destroying every good thing that comes in my WAY!" he yelled, now grabbing his hair, as if trying to pull them out their root.

"No, I'm sure that was-" Carly began, but abruptly stopped, when she saw Sam, standing in the doorway. Freddie turned around.

"Hey!" said Sam awkwardly. "Looks like someone is in a bad mood." she smiled slightly, trying to hide her grimace, and to lighten up the mood.

"What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be with your BOSS, celebrating your YET, another victory?" he asked gritting his teeth, pursing his lips, and squinting his eyes, trying to emphasize how mad he was.

"I took a break." she shrugged, proud of her amazing lying skills.

"Oh, she's soooo generous to you. You obviously have SUCH a bright future, because you can actually INTERACT with PEOPLE!" he snapped.

Sam took a deep breath. "When is this gonna end?" she asked Carly.

"I really have no ide-" Carly started, but was cut off by Freddie.

"Oh, you ruin my dream, and then WAIT for it to end? FINE!"

"Oh COME ON!" Sam rolled her eyes. "It's not the end of the world."

"YOU made me loose my JOB! Of cource it's the end of the world."

"If you had just cooperated, and had not BURSTED into flames, MAYBE you'd have still be working there."

"Oh, so you mean to say that it was MY fault that I lost my job? 'MY' fault?" he asked, pointing towards himself, his eyes bulging out of its sockets.

"Uhh... well not exactly _your_ fault, but you could have avoided it." Sam shrugged.

"How is it _not_ my fault?" said Freddie, angrily. Sam snickered. "Uhh, I mean, HOW IS IT _MY_ FAULT?"

"Look, lets just forget about it."

"NO, we are absolutely NOT going to forget about it. You know how much I loved that job? and then you just HAD to go ruin it. WHY?"

"I am not telling you why." said Sam, taking a seat on the couch beside Carly.

"Fine then, I guess I'll not be talking to you anymore." Said Freddie, smirking angrily. **(If that's really a thing)**

"Yeah, we'll see how you do that." Sam gave a light laugh, and looked up, only to find Freddie out of sight.

Sam heaved a sigh.

* * *

Next Day:

"Hey." said Sam, as she walked into the studio. Carly was sitting on the car hood.

"Hello..." said Carly, a little down.

"Freddork not here yet?"

"No..."

Sam noticed the off mode of Carly.

"Hey, what's up with you?"

"Nothing." she sighed. "It's just that, Freddie was really mad and hurt yesterday."

"So, it's not my fault, he got jealous of my promotion."

"But you could still apologi-" Carly began, but was cut off.

"Hey Carly!" said Freddie, as he entered the studio, a huge grin on his face.

Carly looked suspiciously at Freddie.

"Uhh... hey?" she gave a nervous laugh, as she looked at Sam, who was standing there with her arms crossed, giving Carly a successful smirk, which said 'see-he-is-totally-cool-about-it-i-told-you-so'.

"So, you're ready for the show, Carly?"

"Yes, come on." said Carly, as she jumped off the car hood, and straightened her shirt.

"Hey, uhh, I was thinking we could do the jumpin-"

"Carly, 15 seconds to the show!"

Sam gave a wierd, angry look to Freddie. "Hey, I was talking."

Freddie didn't answer, or even look at her, as he picked up his camera. This did not go un-noticed by Sam.

"Okay, Carly, uhh, where is Gibby?" Freddie asked.

"He's coming." said Carly, and she stretched her arms.

"Okay, well, in 5, 4, 3, 2-" and he pointed towards... who? wait for it... ... ... CARLY!

"Hey, I'm Beyonce." Said Carly.

"Hey, she is NOT Beyonce." said Sam as she jumped in front of the camera.

"That's right, how'd you know that?" asked Carly, in fake curiosity.

"Because you eat carrots with whipped cream. Beyonce doesn't do that." Sam said, as she suppressed a smile.

"Oh... yes... she doesn't... she actually sings." said Carly thoughtfully. Freddie laughed at this super-lame-joke behind the camera.

Sam noticed this, but went on.

"So who are you?" asked Sam.

"Why should I answer first?" asked Carly, defensively.

"Okay fine." Sam said, raising her arms in surrender. "I'm... Pinky Palooza."

Carly almost cracked up, but Freddie remained emotionless. Jerk!

"Really?" Carly asked excitedly.

"NO!" said Sam, with the same excited tone.

"Then who are we?" asked Carly thoughtfully. Freddie smiled at this.

"WE ARE CARLY AND SAM, AND THIS IS ICARLY!" both said at the same time.

.

.

.

.

The show went on, and Freddie kept on laughing at Carly's jokes, but didn't even give a light smirk at one of Sam's. Sam noticed this, but decided to ignore it.

"And we're clear!" said Freddie. "Great job Carly and Gibby!"

"Thanks!" said Gibby. "Imma go downstairs and wash my hands with liquid soap!" he said, with a wide, toothy grin, as he opened the door and went downstairs.

"Hey, uhh, I'm kinda thirsty, Carly, wanna go to the Groovy Smoothies?" asked Freddie, as he typed something on his laptop.

Carly gave Sam an uneasy look, and raised her eyebrows curiously. Sam grimaced, and just shrugged.

"Uhh, yeah, sure, I'll go to the Groovy Smoothies. Sam, you wanna com-"

"Okay, LET'S GO!" said Freddie loudly, cutting Carly off.

"Umm, I'll pass." said Sam quietly to Carly, as she slightly grimaced.

"Uhh, you know what, Freddie? I'm not in a mood to, really, _walk._ But SAM can go with you!"

Sam gave a furious look to Carly, clenching her fists and mouthing 'What-the-heck?'

Freddie shook his head, and didn't reply, as he opened the door, and went outside.

"Go!" Carly whisper-ordered.

"No!" Sam whisper-denied-the-order.

"Why not?"

"Be-CAUSE!"

"Yeah, that is a REALLY sensible reason. Go, and talk to him, apologize to him, and maybe offer to buy him a smoothie, which he'll deny of cource, but still, I'll give you twenty bucks, just in case he agrees, which I hope not!" said Carly, during which, she had pushed Sam to the door. "Go!"

Sam gave an angry look and took the money which Carly had offered, and put them in her pocket.

"Fine, but if he still refuses to talk to me, Carly, consider yourself dead!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay, we'll see about that!"said Carly, as Sam left.

* * *

Sam exited the Bushwell Plaza, and saw her target walking towards the Groovy Smoothie.

Sam quickened her pace, and walked to match the pace of Freddie.

"Hey!" said Sam, breathing heavily.

Freddie didn't reply. He just turned his head, and peeked a glance towards Sam, to approve that he had indeed took notice of her existence beside him.

"Uhh..." That was all she was able to say as they reached the Groovy Smoothie and Freddie opened the door of it.

Sam stood there, and heaved an agitated sigh, clenching her fists. She then, took a deep breath, and told herself, 'one-more-try'.

She walked in, and saw Freddie taking the smoothies from T-Bo, as he pulled out his wallet from the back of his jeans.

"Uhh, I can pay." said Sam, as she took out her own wallet, and began to pay T-Bo.

Freddie suddenly looked up, his eyes buldging out of his eyes, and eyed Sam, as if she had suddenly grown antlers on her head. T-Bo also looked at her with complete shock.

"Hey, Why are you paying? I don't see no antlers on your head!" said T-bo.

Sam looked at T-Bo, and then at Freddie, who was still in shock. She smirked, and gave the money to T-Bo.

She turned around and looked at Freddie, who still had his mouth open. Sam opened and closed her mouth, signalling him to close his mouth.

Freddie did so, and quickly composed himself, bringing a frown on his face. He turned to walk away.

"Uhh, can we, uhh, talk?"

Freddie turned around and looked at her suspiciously, as he took a seat at the corner table.

Sam took this as a good sign as she took a seat on the opposite side.

She waited for him to speak, but he refused to utter even a single word.

Sam took in a deep breath, knowing that she was the one who had to start first. Stubborn!

"So, uhh, I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry."

Freddie looked at her. "I don't need you to apologize."

Sam gave a weird look. "So why weren't you talking to me?"

"I wasn't _not_ talking to you!"

"Yes, you were!"

Freddie heaved a sigh. "I wanted to know the reason, for why you did that?"

"I did nothing!"

"Then why are you apologizing?"

"So that I could make you talk to me!"

"Why does it matter?"

Sam frowned angrily. "You're being obnoxious!"

"Is that the conversation you wanted to have with me?"

"No…" said Sam quietly. "I wanted to make things okay with you!"

"Well, if you think you have done nothing wrong-"

"I didn't! You were the one who just had to get jealous of my promotion!"

"Why did you get a job there?"

"The woman gave it to me!"

"You could have said 'No!'"

"And why would I have done that? I didn't know my presence irritated you that much."

"If you think like that, then why don't you go to your ' _JOB_ '?"

"Freddie... it's night." said Sam. "Besides, I quit."

Freddie looked at her, confused, but said nothing.

And then came the awkward silence.

"Look-" Sam began.

"-Why did you say 'yes' then"?

"Because I can't reject free money?" said Sam, as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Then why did you quit? Besides, it's not 'free' money, you WORK there!"

"Not me, all I had to do was order people to buy the stuff, and that's it." she said, shrugging, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, so that oh-so-blind Natalie gave you a promotion because you DIDN'T work there, and she fired me by SNATCHING my shirt off and permanently ruining my repo because I DID work there?"

"I admit what she did was wrong-"

"And then you go… and mention 'that' to her." He said the last part quietly.

"What?" said Sam, faking obliviousness, even though she knew what he meant.

"That… you and I… dated… and…" he really didn't want to bring up that L-word.

Sam remained quiet for a moment. "So… you're embarrassed of that?" she asked, raising her eyebrows, and looking at her smoothie.

She waited for him to answer, but when he didn't, she just spoke up, as if they didn't just touch that topic.

"Look, fine, I'm sorry, but can we both just make-up already?" asked Sam.

"Why did you do the job?"

"DUDE! We just had that conversation, and I told you that-"

"I want the real reason now!" said Freddie forcefully, which quieted Sam down.

After a long awkward silence, Sam spoke up.

"Because I just… you know… wanted to hang out with you…" said Sam, looking at her Smoothie and taking a long sip out of it.

"But we hang out all the time!" said Freddie, COMPLETELY OBLIVIOUS.

"We _three_ hang out all the time… and sometimes you and _Carly_ hang out… but I was talking about… me and you…" she said quietly.

Realization struck Freddie like a truck, and he bit down on his lower lip.

Sam took a deep breath.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"Ugh, I think we should head back to Carly's place." Said Sam, as she began to push herself out of the seat.

"We could go watch a movie this weekend?" Freddie suddenly blurted out, which made Sam surprised, and she dropped herself down on the seat.

"Uhh, no thanks." Said Sam, with a friendly smile on her face.

Freddie looked up, with a confused look on his face.

"But why?" he asked.

"You know…" said Sam, as she bit down on her lip, and shrugged her shoulders, playing with her empty smoothie cup. "…with your cute little 'Carly Crush'…" she cracked a laugh, which was quite forced and fake, and Freddie noticed this.

"Uhh… there's nothing like that."

"Yeah, sure." said Sam, forcing another laugh., which quickly died down.

There was another awkward silence, which lasted much longer than the last one.

"I'm sorry..."

Sam looked up in shock, but managed to give a slight smile.

"Nah, it's cool." she said coolly, which caused both of them to crack up a bit, followed by a unison sigh.

"That was nothing." Freddie said quietly, but Sam quickly cut him off.

"Well, Carly must be waiting for her smoothies, so we should get going." said Sam, getting up from her chair, and motioning Freddie to come, avoiding his eyes.

"Yeah, okay." said Freddie quietly.

The walk towards the Bushwell Plaza seemed to be quite entertaining (note the sarcasm). Both Freddie and Sam didn't say a single word, until Freddie decided to pop uo the quesion again.

"So, you still want to go to the movies this weekend?"

Sam looked up in shock from her smoothie daze.

She stared at him for a moment. "What?"

"Movies... this weekend... You and I?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Uh... y-yeah, sure... whatever!" Sam shrugged, trying to be nonchalant, but failing miserably, as she resumed sipping on her smoothie.

"Good!" said Freddie, with his signature smirk.

Feeling a little bold he tried his luck, and slipped his hand in her's. Sam's eyes went wide, but she quickly put on her 'I-don't-care' face, smiling inwardly...

.

.

.

.

and they both lived happily ever after... LOL =D

* * *

 **Author's Note:** That's the longest thing I have ever written. Almost 2500 words. Am I crazy or what?

Please, do not forget to review. Were the characters OOC, or how can I improve this stroy, or if you liked it or not. ANYTHING is welcomed.

Again... **READ** and **REVIEW**!


End file.
